The use of Ethernet-Internet Protocol (IP) networks is very large within applications in the Information Technology filed. Up to now, in industrial control and automation applications, Ethernet-IP networks have been used mainly to transfer non time-critical information.
For example, although the LIP Ventera range of products uses a publisher/subscriber relationship integrated in the Tibco protocol, the HP Ventura is not optimized for real time automation applications, e.g. not providing any timeliness of published data.